Demyx's Vaction
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Axel and Xigbar are made to trail Demyx. What they find not only shocks them but shows another side they should never of seen from our favorite Melodious Nocturne.


QE:Hey. I was thinking one day...

Evestar:Which is a miracle.

QE:About how Demyx came...

E.S.P:Didn't her last brain cell Hold a funeral for its friend recently.

QE:*Getting annoyed* to be a Nobody.

Evestar:Yeah it did.

QE:Seriously couldn't you two wait until the foot note?

Evestar&E.S.P:Nope.

QE:Anyway enjoy.

Zexion:You forget to say 'I own nothing'.

QE:Bite me.

* * *

Superior was annoyed and that mean one thing. Demyx wanted time off. Again. Not that Saix cared. It would be quiet in the castle, for once, but the reason Xemnas was annoyed was because Demyx lies about where he goes.

Saix knocked on the door. There was one of two ways of dealing with this and both were playing poker.

"Come in." Called an embarrassed voice.

"Oh for Kingdom hearts sake." He walked in on a game of strip poker. Noting quickly Luxord was winning with Xaldin close behind. Xigbar on the other hand was down to his left sock. "Xigbar. Axel. Superior's office now." He quickly left. No need to see that much flesh.

"It better be good." Axel yelled through the door.

:)

"But what if he does go to Altanta." Axel cried. Much to Superior's displeasure. "Fire and water don't mix. Got that memorised."

"Than you can come back. But we do not know where he goes or why?" Superior tried so hard not to let his annoyance shine through.

"So simple recon?" Xigbar asked hopefully. He had a Luxord to beat.

"Yes and if I find out about you lot playing poker again I'm impaling Luxord."

Ideas floated across Xigbar's face. "Ok."

"Demyx leaves in half an hour." Superior eyed both nobodies up. "Now go."

:)

Demyx knew they were following him through the castle. He wasn't making it hard for them. Want he lacked in battle skills he made up for in recon and tracking. He felt a twinge in the hole of his heart. He really didn't like lying but if Superior knew where he was going he'd be in trouble. He entered one of the very few places they were allowed to corridor out. Ignoring Larxene's comments and whines about he being treated special because he is useless he opens a corridor of darkness and walks through leaving it open just long enough for Xigbar and Axel to replicate where he is going but not long enough for them to know.

He looked towards the ocean. It seemed as dark as it did that day. His mood seemed to reflect the ocean. Closing his eyes he pulled up his hood and walked forwards across the empty beach towards a singular rock that jutted out. He ran his gloved hand over it. If his heart still beated properly he would cry, it just filled him with sadness. Somewhere in his mind a memory stirred, like mist.

Demyx's head jotted upwards to playful cries. "Wait for me." A petite blond haired girl cried.

"Hell no." Cried a tall brown haired guy. In both of their hands they held Tangledwood Evolution Auditorium acoustic guitars.

"Meanie." She giggled.

Demyx took a step back as the guy stand on the rock and proceeded to tune his guitar. When the girl finally reached the rock the guy does no more than says. "Took you long enough, I've waited a week."

She playfully slaps him and sits next to him. "You're a moron you know."

He grinned in a dopey way at her before putting on a serious face and started playing a tune. It seemed empty and hollow. She responded by playing the other half. Together the music was wonderful and nature seemed to bow to them. Singing along with their cords.

Neither noticed the Dusks stalking them from behind. Demyx tried to warn them but all sound was caught in his throat. The white bodies slinked towards the couple. The guy turned around just at the wrong moment. A Dusk smacked him in the face throwing a couple of feet away.

"Myde!" The girl screamed.

Demyx looked at the guy's face. "Don't do it." His pleas feel on deaf ears.

Myde looked hopeless and lost, his guitar smashed from the fall. He tried to stand up. Winching as he tried. Dusks swarmed him and the girl. "Leave us ALONE!" The ocean responded to his cry. The Dusks had no chance. The ocean swept around them dragging them out to sea or creating a barrier to protect them. Another heartless more feminine then the Dusks grabbed the girl and jumped out of harm's way.

Demyx hung his head. "No." He whined. The dancer was his. His heart to be more exact. Consumed by another Nobody.

"Myde." The girl cried.

Demyx looked up. She stood there, crying, with the look of hurt across her face. He remembered his birth. That was the first thing he saw as a nobody, her look of fear and hate and anger.

"Who are you?" She screamed hysterically. "What are you?"

He moved forwards to touch her cheek. He was going to try and comfort her.

"Stay way creep." She battered it away. "Where's Myde?" She was shaking. "MURDER!" She cried before legging it towards the cliffs.

"Demyx?" A hand grabbed his shoulder. Axel was scared when Demyx turned around the happy go lucky loom was showing less emotion than Xemnas and Saix. "You ok?" He asked worried.

"This is where I died." Demyx replied flatly. "And where I was born."

Axel looked around the empty beach. "Really?"

"She'll come here." Demyx turned away. "She'll sit there where Xigbar is." Xigbar waved in response to his name. "And she'll cry."

"Demy you know Mansex will kill you when we get back." Xigbar groaned. "Seriously man what were you thinking."

"They can't move on without a body. They will mourn me till the day they die." Demyx turned to face the ocean. "I want to say goodbye. I want to say thank you for the wonderful memories. I only accepted the darkness to protect her."

"Because you love her." Xigbar said childlike.

"Loved." Demyx said.

Xigbar's face dropped. This was so unlike Demyx.

Axel and Xigbar stood next to him and looked out across the ocean.

After a while of silence Axel couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go back."

Xigbar nodded and followed. Demyx ignored them and summoned his sitar and started playing the empty, hollow tune.

They turned around. "Demyx don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be Somebodies."

"Myde?" Came a cry. Both guys turned to look at the new comer. She had light blondy brown hair and ocean blue eyes and happened to be dressed in a school uniform with a guitar case slung across her back. She gave them both a weary look before turning her attention to the only hooded one.

"He's name's Demyx." Axel stated before walking off.

"He isn't you Myde." Xigbar said calmly.

"I know. I watched the Dancer rip him out of his body. I'm not stupid." She stated calmly.

Demyx ignored all of them and carried on playing. Both Axel and Xigbar looked at each other then the girl.

She turned and got out her guitar and sat on the rock. They both noted the there was a label with Myde on it. She played the second half of the song.

It wasn't empty anymore but still the song was sad.

Axel and Xigbar felt out of place. This scene was so wrong.

The song slowly came to an end and nature returned to its natural rhythm.

The girl stood up and looked at the black mass returning its sitar to it home.

"Demyx right." She asked.

Both guys saw his shoulder's drop.

"Check by our rock pool." Came the emotionless voice.

"I don't care about that." She gulped as he turned to look at her through the shadows of his hood. "Can I see your face?" She said sincerely. "Please."

He nodded and pulled the hood down. Revealing his brown carefully placed mullet and blue eyes. Those eyes were whole and sad. They comrade seemed a distant memory and to them It could have just as easily been Saix or Superior standing there.

"You have his eyes. Most definitely." She placed her hands on both sides of his head. Looking deeper in them. "Your hair is so much lighter than his." She smiled. Bringing a smile to Demyx's lips. "You got your hair in the style he always wanted but failed so many times to do." She moved her left hand to touch his lips. They both looked sad again. "It's scary how much alike you two are." She stood back. "Our rock pool right?" Demyx nodded. "Farewell then Myde and Demyx."

"Good bye Caretta."

"Remember to smile. For me. Myde promise he'd never stop."

"Oh normally he's really happy." Axel butted in.

Caretta nodded and smiled before running away.

"There is one last thing to do before we go." Demyx as in Demyx the happy noob said smiling.

"As if." Xigbar groaned flopping backwards.

"When someone dies their house if left intact and when they body is found they burn the house down." Demyx grinned. "I have some one of a kind things in there." He said before summoning a shadow tunnel. "After this no more holidays, it's boring without you guys."

* * *

QE:Please review.

Cyndaquil:Where did E.S.P and Evestar go?

QE:Duct taped to the fan.

Cyndaquil:*Looks up* Oh yeah.


End file.
